


Thorns

by AKMars



Category: NCIS
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of 'Lotus & Thistle'. A cold case heats up, bringing conflict to the team and taking Ducky to places he never imagined he'd have to go.  Takes place immediately following the events in Chapter 7 of 'Lotus & Thistle'.  Enjoy!</p>
<p>Explicit sex and non-consensual activities in future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: 'Thorns'  
Chapter I: Seasons and Changes  
Rating: E (for future chapters)  
Relationship: Ducky/Abby (don't like the pairing then don't read)

NOTE: I know not if the Mallards are a clan of their own...but if not they should be, so there!

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_Pictures...the table was covered in stacks of photographs. Sharp, clear images: an ID photo, an award ceremony, several from crime scenes, from the street, at a coffee shop, library, street market. Grainy ones taken through windows of the same two people: cooking, moving furniture, embracing, kissing, making love. One of the man alone, sleeping in a hospital bed...his right hand swathed in bandages._

_Taped to the wall above the table were more photographs...these of the woman. Candids of her in clubs, by the river, in restaurants...an 8" x 10" black and white print was tacked in the center of all of them, this one showing both her and the man in a park, on a blanket, holding one another and leaning back against a tree as they listened to an open air chamber ensemble play. Their eyes were closed. The woman's face glowed with happiness, the man's radiated a contentment so complete that it was palpable. The jagged red X slashed across his features marred the overall effect. The heavy black circle around the woman's face seemed all the more sinister in comparison._

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Fall wound down into winter. With the help of Tony, McGee and Gibbs, Abby's belongings had been moved to Dr. Mallard's Georgetown home and distributed therein to both parties satisfaction. Ducky had neglected to show his Lotus the basement on her first visit. Her reaction when he told her that the original occupant of the house had been a mortician and the cellar had been his workplace was just as he'd hoped. Her response when he told her to make it her own had almost caused him to have a heart attack from pleasure. Even though it had been nearly two months, he still grinned at the memory of her enthusiastic 'thank you'.

For the entire month of October they worked together to set up a haunted house in it's maze of inter-connecting rooms; much to the delight of the neighborhood trick-or-treaters and their parents. Ducky (sporting a white fright wig and blacked out teeth) was a hit reciting some of the witches' lines from Macbeth over a cauldron of steaming dry ice.

His neighbors along the street had grown fond of the old doctor and far from being affronted that he now had a 'live-in' girlfriend, welcomed Abby and were genuinely happy for the two of them. Anyone could see just by looking at the couple how much in love they were.

The whole team celebrated Thanksgiving at the brownstone Ducky and Abby had christened _'Sonas'_ , simply put _'Bliss'_. In an afternoon spent playing games, Tony had predictably trounced them all at 'Scene-It' only to be routed by the ME and forensic specialist's team effort in a heated 'Scrabble' match. Tony groused that it was because he'd been paired with Ziva, which gave the others an unfair advantage. Gibbs and McGee came in a respectable second, thanks to their boss' knowledge of military terminology.

In between the celebrations and changes, cases came up, were investigated and solved like clockwork.

It was now the second week of December and Dr. Mallard and his Lotus were decorating their venerable old home for Christmas. Each of the windows facing the street held a wreath with a small battery votive in its center and bows of deep burgundy velvet. Evergreen garland wound around the area fence and step railings.

The live tree for the living room had been delivered that morning and placed in the big bay window where it would be easily seen by passersby. Ducky had watered it well and covered it in strands of tiny white lights from trunk to crown. Abby had added her own stash of eclectic ornaments to his and the result was a tree covered in everything from satin finished glass globes of red and gold to a full-bodied skeletal angel complete with gossamer shroud and black-light bulbs in each fist. Abby knelt down to slip the tree skirt in place, smoothing it out with gentle hands. It was a magnificent creation in the tartan of the Mallard clan, with hand-tatted lace around the edges.

She stood up and stepped back into the circle of Ducky's waiting arms. He kissed her cheek, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It looks beautiful Dearest...Mother would approve that we used the skirt she made." Abby rubbed her face against his. "I wish she could have been here to celebrate with us, Duckman. I liked her a lot."

The ME hugged her and smiled. "I wish she could be too, Abby." His smile turned into a wicked grin. "I very much would have enjoyed seeing the expression on her face when I told her I'd slept with you at last..." Abby laughed and hugged him back. "You are a bad man, Donald Mallard."

"Let's see if you still think so after this." Slipping one hand in his vest pocket, he removed a small box and offered it to her. Abby cocked an eyebrow at her lover. "What's this?" The ME shrugged. "Oh, just an early present."

Abby untied the gray satin ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a hand-carved figurine of two Gray-Headed Flying Foxes. One, sporting a pair of gold wire-framed glasses and a blue bowtie, had its wings around the other which wore a black, spiked collar and had its mouth open showing sharp, white teeth in a happy smile. It also held a small sign in one wing inscribed with the words "Our First Christmas", written upside down. Both bats' feet were gripping a gold braided loop of rope. The goth girl lifted the wooden figure out by the cord and realized it was an ornament. She swallowed and felt tears well up as she turned to the man at her side.

"Ducky..."

He reached over her shoulder and cupped his hand behind hers, looking down at the ornament. "Do you like it, Dearest? I thought it captured us fairly well." Together they placed it in the center of the tree, lights surrounding it and picking up the bright glint in the Abby-bat's yellow glass eyes. The human Abby looked into the brilliant blue eyes of her lover and shook her head in disbelief.

"Of course I love it. You are perfect Donald Mallard, ME. Of all the guys I've known, dated, been in relationships with...no-one, repeat, N-O-O-N-E has ever gotten me the way you do. They all have wanted to change me somehow." She kissed him in thanks and again admired the ornament.

Ducky placed a finger under her chin and turned her head back to face him. He kissed the end of her nose and putting his forehead to hers, stroked her cheek.

"I seem to recall someone telling me that they loved me, all of me, exactly the way I am. That works both ways in this house, My Dear." Abby laughed and nudged him with her elbow. She flicked her eyes at the ornament.

"Love the tie, Bat-Duck!"


	2. Christmas Confessions

Title: Thorns  
Chapter II: Christmas Confessions  
Rating: E (explicit sex/non-con in future chapters)  
Relationship: Ducky/Abby (don't like this pairing, then don't read)

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_Christmas Eve at 'Sonas'_

After a fine meal, Ducky and Abby had retired to the front room sofa and just sat in the darkness, enjoying the lights on their tree and the warmth of the fire the ME had built earlier. The old doctor had at last chosen to speak of the time right after his mother had died...to try and explain his feelings to Abby. She nodded when he broached the subject.

"You seemed happier at first...but you pulled back from me and I thought I'd made you mad or upset. Then came the neckties and I knew something was going on." Abby laced her fingers in his and squeezed them gently. Her lips twisted in an ironic smile. "So I decided to follow you one day and find out why my Duckman was being hinky."

Dr. Mallard chuckled at the recollection. He rubbed his cheek against the crown of her head and gave a rueful sigh. "I was a bit...discomfited by your appearance, My Dear. Not with your finding out about mother's death...I was glad of your company for that reason." He sighed again. "I was...uncomfortable because of my then liaison with...with Sophie." Ducky sat up and turned towards his Lotus. What he was about to say was important and he wanted to make sure he was understood.

"Abigail..." He paused, closing his mouth as he sought to find the proper words. He swallowed and tried again. "I loved my mother. For the majority of her life, she was a strong, determined personality. She wasn't the most nurturing or demonstrative of parents but I always knew that she loved me and I willingly shouldered the burden of her care when her Alzheimer's began to manifest itself."

The ME looked into his love's eyes and took both her hands in his. "When her time came, I honored her wishes to the letter and saw to everything. As much as I felt sorrow at her passing, there was a part of me that for the first time, in a very long time, felt free. It was like I could breathe again, live again." Ducky looked down, feeling ashamed. "I made many changes, very quickly...made some choices that proved to be wrong...that I'm not proud of and I'm afraid that just showed me to be not only a fool but a callous son as well."

Abby raised his hands to her lips and kissed them. "No Donald..." He looked up at her use of his given name. "It just proved you were human, a man. A good man who, after putting himself last for many years, now had the chance to be himself."

The old doctor gave a slight smile at her words. "I'm so sorry Abigail..." he whispered. "I should never have gotten involved with Sophie...I should have had the courage to approach you...should have been man enough to tell you of my feelings for you."

"Woulda-coulda-shoulda, Ducky...you can ride that bike 'til the wheels fall off and you still won't get anywhere." Abby leaned in and gave him a slow, sweet kiss. "Look around us Bat-Duck..." Playfully, she used her new nickname for him. "I see a kick-butt house, the best damn Christmas tree in D.C., probably the whole country and a seriously hot babe curled up on the couch next to you." She gave him another kiss, this time with heat.

"A seriously hot babe who seriously has the hots for you, Donald Mallard...seriously!" Ducky couldn't help laughing at this pronouncement. "I know you're right, Dearest...but I had to talk to you about it. I didn't want my stupid indiscretion to come between us."

Abby laughed and looked down at their bodies. "B.D., I don't think you could fit a piece of paper between us, much less an...'indiscretion'. I'm here, I love you and there's nowhere else I'd rather be." She leaned into his shoulder, pushing him down until his head was propped on one arm of the sofa, with her comfortably stretched out on top of him.

Ducky gazed up at her, watching the reflection of the fire's light play over her features, bringing out the highlights in her peridot eyes. He felt the last dregs of worry drain away at her words and marveled again at how wonderful his life had become since they had been together.

 _Are you quite finished wallowing, old son?_ his mind voice asked, in a tone laced with asperity. _Because your Lotus is waiting, very patiently and unnecessarily I might add, for confirmation of your feelings for her. I suggest you get on with it!_

Ducky wrapped his arms around Abby's waist and pulled her down to rest against his chest. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the combination of patchouli shampoo and musk that was her unique scent. "I'm very glad we decided to spend Christmas on our own. I must confess, I'm selfish enough to want you all to myself for our first celebration together."

"Me too Ducky." Abby lifted her head and began giving him feather-soft kisses. "Merry...Christmas...Lover..." she said in between.

"Merry...Christmas...Lotus..." he replied in kind.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

They sat on cushions in front of the tree opening presents. The ME had been the one to drag a sleepily protesting Abby out of bed at the crack of dawn to surprise her with coffee and fresh-baked bannocks waiting by the mound of gifts. Both were touched by the beautifully carved fruit bowl Gibbs had made for them, its satin finish giving mute testament to the hours of labor that had gone into its creation.

Abby read aloud the card from Tony while Ducky pulled a glass lidded round box from its wrapping. _"Wanted to get you something practical...have fun you crazy kids! Love, T-Man"_. The goth girl looked up at her lover's laughter when he raised the lid and sniffed cautiously at the gleaming, golden powder inside. He touched his finger to the contents and lifted it to Abby to smell. She grinned and licked Ducky's proffered digit. "Honey-Dust!" they said together. The ME carefully replaced the lid and set the box aside. From the gleam in his Lotus' eyes, they would indeed be putting young Anthony's gift to good use later.

The small parcel from McGee proved to be a terra-byte hard drive for their computer and Abby related with glee that they would now be able to store all of Ducky's casenote data on it, dispensing with a boxload of CDs and stick drives, with tons of memory left over.

Ziva's gift had been a beautifully painted mizrach, with a traditional blessing for the home written in Hebrew. Ducky translated for Abby, "Peace unto this house and all who dwell within it. Peace unto all who enter and all who depart." and explained that it was meant to be hung on the eastern wall of the dwelling.

Jimmy and Director Vance had thought along similar lines and each gotten them a bottle, the director a fine scotch and Jimmy a very mellow tequila. "I must remember to recommend a raise for the dear boy on his next review" Ducky remarked. "This must have set him back quite a bit."

Abby laughed and turned back to the tree. Only two presents were left to open. One with her name written in elegant calligraphy on the tag. She lifted the square box onto her lap and looked over at Ducky. The old doctor gave her a shy smile. "I hope you like it, Dearest." She removed the cover to reveal a black collar resting in a nest of blood red velvet. Abby gave a soft 'o' of surprise as she picked it up. The leather was butter-soft with silver stitching around the edges. It was 2" wide with a row of titanium spikes around the top and bottom edges. A row of larger metallic spikes ran between them and her eyes widened as she realized what they, and the collar's buckle, were made from.

"Platinum? Ducky...you shouldn't have!" her happy expression and hug belied her sentiments. She narrowed her eyes. "You sneaky...you had this made didn't you?"

Dr. Mallard wrinkled his nose, pleased with her reaction. "You are exceedingly hard to keep a secret from, Abigail. In point of fact I was terrified that it wouldn't be ready in time."

Abby held it out to him on her palm, her eyes dark with emotion. In answer to her unspoken request, Ducky took the collar from her and placed it around her neck with reverent fingers. He took his time adjusting the buckle and making certain that it would be comfortable. The ME had it lined in padded velvet, so there would be no chance of it chafing Abby's skin. He lowered his hands to his lap and they sat in silence for a moment.

"I think you should open this now..." Abby said, placing the last present in Ducky's hands.

The old Scotsman took his time unwrapping the small parcel. Inside the colorful paper was a green satin bag. Ducky untied the drawstrings and slid a kilt pin into his hand. It was made in the shape of a thistle, a precious stone at its tip.

The emerald cut, violet-colored sapphire that formed the flower must have been two carats at least. It's deep purple radiance was surrounded by two hand-hammered leaves arcing around and over the gem to touch thorny tips above it. More leaves twined around the stem of the pin in an intricate pattern. The metal was finely wrought silver and measured about four inches.

"I thought about having it made in gold at first, but the rest of your formal dress accessories are in silver and I wanted this to match." Abby scooted over to snuggle against her love. "If I'm your Lotus, then you're my Thistle, Ducky. You're strong, protective and tough. But," she brushed her fingers over his, slipping down to touch the sapphire and then the center of his chest. "like the thistle flower, your heart is beautiful and you are so gentle and kind. You hide that beauty away a lot, like the thistle does. I'm glad you chose to share it with me." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Abigail...I don't know what to say, except that I was right...you are the other half of my soul." Ducky cradled the pin close as he kissed her. 

The goth girl bumped her shoulder against his and reached up to touch her collar. "I guess this means we're going steady, huh B.D.?"

"Good Lord, I hope so. You're keeping me too worn out to even contemplate seeing anyone else on the side!" Laughing together at his joke, they gathered up the discarded paper and ribbons and headed out to the kitchen to make a proper breakfast. Abby put on a CD of carols to accompany their cooking.

Neither of them noticed the car parked opposite of the brownstone, its driver side window cracked a couple of inches to accommodate the telephoto lens of the digital camera wielded by its occupant.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**


	3. Never Look Back.....

Title: Thorns  
Chapter III: Never Look Back....  
Rating: E (explicit sex/non-consensual in future chapters)  
Pairing: Ducky/Abby (don't like, then don't read)

NOTES: thanks to all for your patience while I got psyched up for this next chapter.  
The Gaelic quote I've used loosely translates into: You're beautiful, beloved. (again, working from a dictionary so there may be grammatical errors).

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_"I can't..."_

_"I can't..."_

_"I can't go back..."_

A scrap of paper lay on top of the latest stack of photos from the private investigator. One thing about D.C. is there was no shortage of PI's willing to deal exclusively in cash...investigators that didn't ask questions as long their clients paid well and often. There was always someone wanting to catch a senator or military chief in a compromising position...and if not, there were plenty of personal grudge cases to fill in with.

The note was brief: ready, say when. The reply, already sent, was even more succinct: tues., 7pm. At long, long last it was time...one day, just one more day and the waiting and patience would be rewarded...at last! It was refreshing to have competent help...so different from the last time...

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_New Year's Eve: 'Sonas'_

"Well Duckster, whadda you think?" 

Abby stepped into the bedroom and extended her arms. She turned slowly in place, showing off her new dress. The bodice of the black velvet gown clung to her upper body, its long sleeves tapering to points over the back of her hand. The skirt flared out from the hips, spilling down to end a couple of inches above the floor. The neckline was cut higher than she normally wore hers in deference to the formality of the occasion. Her only accessory was the titanium and platinum collar that Ducky had given her for Christmas.

Dr. Mallard turned from the mirror in which he'd been adjusting his jabot to take in the sight of his Lotus.

"Abigail... _Sibh maiseach, Annsachd_." He breathed, his eyes bright with happiness. He took her hand in his and gallantly bowed over it, brushing her knuckles with his lips.

Abby grinned back at him when he straightened and kissed his hand in return.

"Thanks for the vote of approval, Ducky."

The ME squeezed her hand and then held up a finger. "I have something for you Dearest, but I need you to close your eyes." 

Abby did as requested and heard the sound of a drawer being opened and shut.

"Hold out your hands Abigail...then open your eyes."

Ducky laid a length of fabric in her arms. The pattern matched his kilt and shoulder swag and she recognized it as the Mallard Clan's.

"Abigail Sciuto...would you honor me by wearing my tartan for all the clans to see?"

"Only if you pin it on for me, Donald Mallard."

Ducky laughed and taking the sash in his hands, stepped behind her. "The wife of the clan chief pins her sash over her right shoulder," he said as he adjusted the drape of the fabric. "the other ladies in the clan pin theirs over the left." 

Ducky suited actions to words and secured the fabric with a silver brooch, decorated with intricate knot-work that surrounded a huge cabochon amethyst. He put his hands on her shoulders and caught her gaze in the mirror.

"This pin belonged to mother. It was handed down through her family's matrilineal line. I would be proud for you to wear it and to accept it as a token of my intentions, Dearest."

"Which I hope are every bit as impure as my imagination is picturing..." Abby whispered, kissing his ear. "I'm very proud to wear your clan's colors and your mother's pin, Duckman...you are my family. I love you."

Dr. Mallard wrapped his arms around her from behind and considered their reflection in the mirror. A very happy and beautiful young lady and distinguished gentleman (with very comely knees if he did say so himself) beamed back at them. "I haven't been to a Hogmanay party in years...I didn't feel in the spirit with everyone else." He hugged Abby again. "This year I find that I can't wait to get there. Ah, I almost forgot.." 

Releasing his love, Ducky pulled a small set of library steps from a corner of the room. Ascending them, he grinned down at Abby.

"Would you mind pinning me as well, Dearest?"

Abby laughed, plucking the kilt pin she'd given him for Christmas from his dresser and tacked it to the front apron of his kilt. She waggled her eyebrows at Ducky as she squeezed his knees and slid her hands up under the kilt, stroking his thighs. She had been impressed at how fit his legs were; their muscles firm beneath his skin. Abby stuck her lip out at him in mock disappointment.

"Duckman you're wearing boxers! That's no fair!"

"Perhaps not my Lotus Blossom...but if you want a more personal celebration later this evening, tradition must give way to prudence...you have no idea how a chill D.C. wind feels blowing up a kilt!" The ME shuddered in remembrance. He descended the steps and moved them back to their corner. Abby leaned in to kiss him and then grabbed her keys from the dresser.

"Then I'd better warm up the car in case I want to have my way with you before the party."

Dr. Mallard wagged a warning finger at her "You'll mind your manners where my virtue is concerned, my lass!" He heard her laughter ringing as she pelted down the stairs.

Ducky gave himself a final once-over in the mirror: kilt right, belt neat, fly-plaid in place and hanging well, stockings up and braced, jabot and cuffs perfect. He placed a hand in the pocket of his Montrose doublet and made sure that the box he'd hidden there earlier was still in place.

_Well Donald, tonight is the night...are you sure you're ready for this?_

"I was ready from the moment she kissed me in the NCIS elevator. I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He told his mind voice. He picked up his overcoat and headed downstairs to join his Lotus.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Abby had just started the car when a catering van pulled up next to the parking lot. A woman in her late 50s got out and waved to her.

"Excuse me...miss?"

"Do you need help?" Abby turned and walked over to the lady.

"Yes, please! We've got to work a party somewhere in this neighborhood and we're lost." She poked her head back in the van. "Mark, do you have the directions there?" The side door slid open and a man with a clipboard got out.

"Here ma'am, I think we're off by a couple of streets. Do you know this address?"

Abby stepped closer to take a look at the invoice and felt a sharp sting on the side of her neck. She opened her mouth to scream and felt herself choking as her throat muscles went slack. The man grabbed her around the waist as the woman ripped the tartan sash off her shoulder and flung it to the ground. Another man caught hold of her ankles and dragged her into the van, slamming the door behind them. The lady got into the passenger seat and told the driver to step on it.

"Dearest are you rea..." Ducky opened the front door in time to see a van pull away down the street, leaving tire tracks in its wake. "Abby?" He looked in their lot to see her car door open and then noticed the sash on the sidewalk, the amethyst pin winking in the streetlights. "ABBY!" He raced down the front steps of the brownstone and saw the van hang a left sharply at the end of their road. "Oh my God!...ABBY!"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**


	4. Auld Lang Syne

Title: 'Thorns'  
Chapter IV: Auld Lang Syne  
Rating: E (explicit sexual and non-consensual themes in future chapters)  
Pairing: Ducky/Abby (don't like then don't read)

 

NOTE: to clarify this timeline a bit: in this NCIS universe, 2008 is when Mary Hanlan was paroled (after 9 years served on a 25 year sentence). This plays fast and loose with the season timeline for NCIS, but this is fiction after all...

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_July 2008:_

_"I can't go back there..."_

_"Just do what they say, Vincent."_

_"Just do it!"_

_"I love you mother but I can't do this again!"_

_She saw the flash of the scalpel blade as it cut smoothly across the man's throat...saw the blood spilling out of the incision to stain his white shirtfront crimson._

_"Nooooooo!" She pushed past the agent trying to restrain her and cradled her son in her arms. "My God, no!" She rocked him against her chest._

_"They killed my son...my son...you killed him!"_

Mary Hanlan shut her eyes against the memories that flooded her. All the planning, years of it. Every detail of the murders, the preparation and presentation of the bodies...all of it stalled by 180 seconds. If the NCIS agents had arrived just two minutes later they would have been in time to see Donald Mallard gasp his last breath. Vincent would have been hidden away and she would gladly have faced the consequences for him. It would have been perfect, a magnum opus of vengeance. Instead, her angel had taken his own life in front of her and she'd gone to jail for kidnapping and attempted murder.

Fred had sought a divorce while she was incarcerated...the papers had been delivered by her lawyer and she signed them without a qualm. He'd let her down when Vincent died. He'd always been weak, the only good thing she'd ever gotten from him had been her second son (her eldest, Edward had been just as useless as his father). Vincent had always been her joy.

With her husband no longer around to screw things up, Mary could fully concentrate on how best to achieve her one remaining goal. Nine years she'd spent in a correctional facility, dutifully attending therapy sessions...abiding by the rules, becoming a model of good behavior, even to counseling younger inmates about how horrible her crimes had been and helping them to turn around their lives.

When the parole board held its hearing, she tearfully described her trauma at Vincent's suicide. She also admitted that she had let him coerce her into following through with his plans to kill Dr. Mallard and that she was blinded by her love for her son. She regretted her actions with all her heart, she told the board with frank sincerity. She wanted nothing more to do with her family business, it had become repellent to her.

Within the month, she'd moved into a one-bedroom apartment on the opposite end of D.C. from NCIS HQ. She made no moves to contact anyone related to the organization. Only once did she meet a childhood friend of her deceased son. If anyone had listened in to the conversation, they would only have heard anecdotes of boyish escapades and two people comforting each other through their shared grief. When the older woman hugged the young man, she slipped an envelope into his pocket, mentioning that she had clipped coupons for him. He promised to keep in touch and they went their separate ways.

Two weeks later the photographs began to arrive...

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_Present Day:_

_New Year's Eve, 22:05 hrs._

Ducky's frantic call to Gibbs had brought the whole team to his street. The agents photographed everything, gathered what evidence was to be had and returned to HQ with the old doctor in tow. Now while McGee worked on matching tire treads to the marks they'd photographed, Ziva, Tony and Gibbs were trying to get as much information from their friend as they could.

"Damn it Jethro, I don't know!"

The ME slammed his fist down on the interrogation room table. His hair was disheveled and his expression was one of confused disbelief. His other hand clutched the tartan sash he'd found on the sidewalk in front of his brownstone.

"Why would they waste time removing Abby's sash?"

"Didn't want her to get noticed...New Year's Eve, lady in a dress doesn't stand out. Woman wearing a tartan sash does."

The ME looked around at Ziva and Tony.

"I came out of the door and she was gone...her car door was open and then I noticed this," he held up the strip of plaid wool, a piece of torn black velvet dangling from beneath the brooch.

"All I could see was a cargo van barreling down the street away from me. It was white or light gray and too far away for me to ascertain the license number." Ducky looked up at Gibbs with haunted eyes. "We have to find her Jethro, we have to...I...", he stopped speaking and buried his face in his hands.

The special agent placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let one of us take you home Duck, you need sleep...let us do our jobs for you."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

Ducky stumbled into Abby's office and sat down hard on the edge of her futon. He'd declined Tony's offer of a lift...he couldn't possibly go home...not without her...not until they discovered who had taken her and why. He started to strip down almost on automatic pilot, carefully laying his formal dress over the back of her chair. Clad only in his undershirt and boxers, he slid beneath the quilt and turned over on his side, facing away from the door.

His arm encountered the body-pillow that she used and he pulled it close, cuddling it reflexively. He pressed his nose into it and caught Abby's familiar and much loved scent. Ducky began to shake as the sobs he'd held in check up to now demanded release. He didn't know how long he cried, but at last he fell into an exhausted slumber.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

Gibbs poked his head into Abby's lab and saw the shadowy outline of Dr. Mallard on the futon. Slipping into the forensic specialist's office, he hung Ducky's spare shirt and pants on one of the wall hooks and turned to regard his old friend.

He'd had mixed feelings when he first realized that the two of them had started a relationship...Gibbs had known for a long time that Ducky and Abby had loved each other but had done nothing to encourage a closer association between his two team members. He loved them both too much to risk either being hurt by it. As the weeks had passed however, he'd been forced to admit that only positive things had come from it.

Under Ducky's steadying influence, Abby had become more focused and though still bubbly and outgoing, she'd calmed just a touch. Having someone so special as a part of her life gave her an outlet for her nurturing soul. She lavished all of her love and attention on the older man.

 _And Ducky_...Gibbs couldn't believe the change in his old friend. The lines that had etched his face so deeply of late were softening. He was quick to smile, to laugh and was infused with a new vigor and sense of purpose. Part of it was the man eating regularly again, but mostly it was finding someone to love at last. The Ducky he knew and cared for of old was back again and Gibbs was relishing the Scotsman's new lease on life.

Looking down at the old doctor now, Gibbs could see the worry and fear in his face even though Ducky was asleep. He looked more fragile somehow and very alone. Jethro eased the ME's glasses off, laying them on the office desk and with gentle fingers stroked the hair back off his friend's brow.

Gibbs began hanging Dr. Mallard's Scottish attire on the remaining coat hooks and felt a lump in the pocket of Ducky's jacket. Reaching in, the special agent pulled out a small, velvet box. He opened it and a one carat diamond sparkled up at him in the light seeping in from the lab. It was set in a platinum band, elegant in its simplicity.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs swallowed, feeling his eyes grow moist as he realized the doctor had planned on proposing to Abby at the party they were to attend. He slipped the box back into its pocket and looked at his friend again.

"We'll find her Duck...I promise you we will." he whispered.


	5. Into the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter contains scenes of involuntary drugging, verbal abuse, non-consensual sexual contact and implied rape. If this disturbs you then please don't read.

Title: Thorns  
Chapter V: Into the Darkness  
Rating: Strong E (implied rape, verbal abuse, drugging)  
Pairing: Ducky/Abby (don't like then don't read)

NOTES: This chapter flip-flops between Ducky's experiences and Abby's (italics). Hope it isn't too confusing.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_New Year's Day, 08:02 hrs_

Dr. Mallard awoke the next morning with an unusual sense of purpose. He pulled on his glasses and noted the change of clothes that had been left for him. He got up and carefully made the futon. Ducky then appropriated one of Abby's lab coats, which were long enough to mask the fact that he wasn't wearing pants, took the extra clothing and headed for the showers in autopsy.

As he stood beneath the hot spray, his course of action was clear. He had to do everything in his power to find Abby. The grief and confusion that had gripped him yesterday he buried deep inside. He had to concentrate on getting her back. First and foremost, he had an appointment to keep.

After he'd changed, the old doctor moved over to his desk and stared down at the lock-drawer, considering. He pulled out his keys and opened it, lifting a secure pistol case from inside. Ducky thumbed the code on the keypad and heard the soft click as the box opened. Raising the lid, he regarded the black SIG P228 that gleamed against the gray, egg-crate foam interior. He reached in the drawer again and pulled out two clips, relegating them to a pocket on his lab coat. He scrawled a quick note to his assistant, telling Jimmy that he would be occupied with errands this morning and to stay on watch in case any bodies came in. Dr. Mallard closed the lock-box again and grasping it by the handle carried it out the autopsy doors and to his destination.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_New Year's Eve, 20:27 hours_

_Abby struggled with her captors in the back of the van. The older woman was very strong for her age and had no trouble tying the goth girl's hands behind her back as the man who'd grabbed her first did the same to her ankles. A strip of duct-tape was wound around her mouth and the back of her neck and a hood was slipped over her head._

_They had just finished immobilizing her when the forensic tech felt her gag reflex kick in and knew that whatever they'd shot her with was wearing off. She swallowed and coughed around the tape as much as possible and then sucked air through her nostrils as she forced herself to relax. They'd taken away her mobility and sight, but she still had her ears and nose and she began to process her situation just like any other evidence that came her way._

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_January 1st, 08:49 hrs_

The ME stood in a cubicle on the NCIS indoor range. As it was New Year's Day, he was alone in the vast, echoing room. The protective ear cuffs he wore allowed him to listen to his heart beat and he closed his eyes for a moment, clearing his mind as he began the breathing exercises that would let him consciously slow his heart down enough to focus on his target. When he opened his eyes again, Dr. Mallard's mind was empty of all emotion.

The doctor raised the pistol level with his shoulders and sighted along the barrel to the target at the other end of the range. Squeezing the trigger with gentle pressure, Ducky methodically marched a series of four shots in from the left side of the target paper to the heart area. He did the same on the right side and on the bottom. He sighted a final time and fired one last cartridge.

Laying the 9mm down on the counter, he removed his hearing protection and punched the button on the sidewall that sent the target whizzing along its fly-system to him. When it stopped in front of him, he looked at the shot patterns and gave a small nod.

Unloading the magazine from the SIG, he placed the weapon back in its case, returned the protective gear to its shelf and left the range without a backward glance. The target paper still swayed slightly from its trip along the fly-wire, the doctor's final bullet hole through the center of its head silhouette giving mute testimony to the ME's aim.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_New Year's Eve, 21:15 hrs._

_Two men carrying her from the van...the cold kiss of a metal table against her back. Prick in the crook of her elbow and the sickening sense of helplessness as her skeletal muscles lost their tone and slipped out of her control..._

_"You, go move the van." Footsteps retreating._

_"George," the woman's voice again, "take care of her."_

_Rough hands stripping her of dress, corset, stockings and panties...touching her stomach, her breasts...knowing what he was doing, what was to come but unable to stop it..._

_Warm ball of saliva hitting her face..._

_"Tattooed, cheap, goth slut. Dr. Mallard likes little girls, does he?"_

_Humiliation vying with fear as the man's fingers reach lower, moving with insolent intimacy between her legs...stroking...teasing...pushing inside...the conclusion unwanted but inevitable..._

_Tears sliding down her cheeks as her body betrays her..._

_"You'll give it up for anyone, won't you?" The woman's voice again, her tone even more acid than before. "God, you're pathetic...I suppose that's why Donald keeps you close, even a useless old man like him can turn you on. I'm sure it does wonders for his ego..."_

_Sting in her other arm and the blessed blackness of unconsciousness at last..._

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_January 1st, 09:28 hrs_

Dr. Mallard returned the gun case to his desk. He donned his white coat and left autopsy, returning to Abby's lab to conduct his own forensics work on what evidence they'd been able to collect.

Ducky bullied the replacement tech out of the room, pulling rank in a way he never would under normal circumstances. The frazzled man left without protest, glad to be free of Dr. Mallard's cold disdain. The ME slipped on a pair of latex gloves and signing off on chain of evidence, broke the seal on the plastic bag containing Abby's sash. He lifted it to remove the swatch of wool from within, when a faint scent caught his attention. Bending over the bag he inhaled... _embalming fluid? Curious...but how...oh God..._

The evidence bag slipped from his hands, hitting the table with a soft pfhut. Removing the gloves, he raised his hand and slid his fingers along the side of his neck until he touched a small knot of scar tissue...a permanent souvenir of his encounter with Vincent Hanlan and his psychotic mother. Instantly he was thrown back to the sensations of being strapped down on a cold, enamel covered table...again felt the sharp sting of the 13 gauge needle being inserted into his jugular and the warmth of his blood passing through the surgical tubing laid alongside his body to drain into the basin at the table's foot.

Ducky closed his eyes , trying to repress a shudder as the memory of the experience came back to him. He had thought he would die there, slowly bleeding out while his friends continued their search for him. He hadn't felt fear of that acuity at any point in his life before or since... _until now_. The mother to that murdering bastard now had Abby, his Abby and God only knew what the woman would do to her. He knew it was all to get to him...she wanted him to find her. Very well then, he would be happy to oblige. Dr. Mallard quickly re-sealed and secured the evidence bags and headed to the elevator...he had to tell Jethro what he'd found.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

Special Agent LeRoy Jethro Gibbs shoved the 23 year old man into the metal interrogation room chair. He sat opposite him, folded his arms and just stared at the kid, saying nothing.

The younger man fidgeted for a few minutes and at last made eye contact with the NCIS agent.

"So, like why am I here? I haven't done anything man...I was just havin' a few drinks with my friends and your goons up and grabbed me."

"Eyewitness says you were driving a van involved in a kidnapping in Georgetown last night..." Gibbs eyed him again. "Well?"

"Well what, man? I don't know nothing about no kidnapping!"

"Where were you last night... _man_?"

The guy laughed out loud. "It was New Year's Eve man...I was partying like most of the rest of the city! You gotta be kidding me..."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

Finding none of Gibbs' team in the bullpen, Ducky asked about and was told they had a person of interest in interrogation. He strode down the hallway and entered the observation room, slipping in beside Ziva, McGee and Tony.

"Ducky..." Ziva turned to him.

"Who is Jethro talking to?" Dr. Mallard ignored the greeting, his voice flat.

"Kid one of your neighbors ID'd as the possible van driver. Boss' working him now, but he's sticking to his party alibi for last night." Tony replied.

Dr. Mallard stepped closer to the one-way glass, peering at the suspect. He looked him over and his eyes opened wide.

 _"Bloody hell!"_ The ME swore.

"What, Ducky?" McGee moved up beside him.

"He's lying...that son of a bitch is lying...he knows where Abby is!" The Scotsman pushed past the three agents, slammed out the door and walked into the interrogation room before the agents knew what was going on.

"You bastard! _Where is she_?!"

Gibbs stood up. "Duck?"

"He knows, Jethro...that puling bastard took my Abby!"

Gibbs turned towards the one way glass and inclined his head up and to the side.

_"Hey Fred, shut it down." Tony turned to the tech manning the recording equipment. The man complied and stood up._

_"I'm going out for coffee, don't know how long I'll be...maybe an hour?" he looked at Agent DiNozzo and exited the room._

The younger man sat back in his chair, trying to move away from the psycho doctor or whoever it was who'd stormed into the room.

"Dude...I don't know what you're talking about! I was at a par-"

Dr. Mallard rounded on the younger man.

"You were, were you?" He leaned across the table. "That's a nice collar you have there my boy...tell me, where did you get it? Find it did you?"

The suspect lifted a hand to the spiked leather band around his throat. "I-I bought it...last week."

"The HELL you did!" Ducky slammed his hand on the table.

"You took it from Ms. Sciuto when you left her where you were told to yesterday. Where is she?" Ducky's voice dropped to an ominous whisper.

"There's thousands of collars like this out there, why would you think..."

"Because I gave it to her, _had it made for her_ , you lying little sod!" The ME grabbed the younger man by his hair, yanking his head back and got up in his face.

"Now, will you tell me where you've taken her or do I go get my dissecting tools?" Ducky's eyes were stone cold, belying the fury in his voice. His brogue thickened as his agitation grew.

"Make no mistake laddie, I'll take you apart piece by piece if I have to." He yanked the suspect's hair again, causing him to yelp in pain. "You'd be surprised at how little of your body you actually need to possess in order to remain alive." He hissed in the other man's ear.

_Behind the one way glass, Ziva, Tony and McGee stared open mouthed at the scene before them, their eyes wide as saucers. Their warm, avuncular, tender-hearted Ducky had transformed into a raving Mr. Hyde._

_"M-my God..." McGee stammered as Dr. Mallard began to describe how he would remove the suspect's lower limbs one joint at a time, without anesthesia. "Has he ever been like this before?"_

_Tony shook his head. "No, never, this isn't our Ducky...this is Silence Of the Lambs meets Invasion Of the Body Snatchers pod-person Ducky..." He swallowed, wincing as he heard the ME moving on to the topic of 'bloodless' castration. "I'm never going to sleep around him again."_

_"Even my father would fear him..." Ziva breathed, her tone half-horrified, half-fascinated. "He has very...graphic powers of description."_

_"Why is Gibbs letting him do this?" McGee's gaze flicked from Ducky to where his boss stood silent in the far corner of the room, arms folded and his own eyes hard as he watched Dr. Mallard work his suspect over._

"Think about spending the rest of your life pissing through a plastic tube attached to the stump of..."

"Get away from me!" The younger man screamed, jumping up from his chair and attempting to push past Dr. Mallard. The ME body-checked him roughly, sending him crashing to the floor. He lay crumpled at the older man's feet, sobbing in fear. Gibbs moved out from his corner and squatted down next to the suspect.

"I'd tell him if I were you. He means it...and I'll let him. Hell, I might even help him." His voice was calm and matter of fact.

_"Gibbs is letting Ducky talk about what he wants to do to the guy to keep from doing it himself." Tony observed._

_"This can't be legal th..." McGee cut himself off at the withering looks the two other agents leveled at him._

_"I do not think the legal system is at the top of Gibb's list of priorities at the moment." Ziva retorted, pointing at the suspect. "I will remove his intestines myself it will help us find Abby!"_

The man on the floor was babbling too fast for the observes to understand. Gibbs apparently had however and shot to his feet, opening the interrogation room door. He called for another agent to sit on the guy and left the room. Ducky pushed the man's face into the linoleum and unbuckled the spiked collar, pulling it from his throat.

"I'll have this back, thank you. And if you ever come within a hundred miles of Ms. Sciuto again, I'll make you wish your misbegotten parents had never consummated their relationship!" Ducky snarled before storming out after the special agent.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs met his team outside the observation room.

"Gear up, he told us where they took Abby." The agenst headed for the bullpen, Gibbs was about to follow when he felt a hand seize his elbow. He turned to see his ME staring at him.

"You are not doing this without me, Jethro."

"Still know how to handle a 9mm, Duck?"

Dr. Mallard pulled aside his lab coat to reveal the scabbard holster he'd strapped on before leaving autopsy. Gibbs looked from the weapon to the old doctor's eyes and nodded once. "Let's go then."


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**PLEASE READ THIS (WARNING, SMALL, OBVIOUS SPOILER AHEAD):**

To the folks who have kindly followed 'Thorns' from the beginning...I apologize for the delay in updating. If it hasn't been obvious, I am having a major bout of writer's block in dealing with the abduction and **(SPOILER)** recovery of Abby from Mrs. Hanlan and her associates. Everything I put to word doc to date has felt very forced and not up to my usual standards. I care about this story and these characters too much to post (in my honest opinion) garbage.

Rather than compromising the integrity of the story, I've left that scene for now. I have been able to write about the incident's aftermath and its effects on our favorite couple. I've chosen not to hold story back until I am able to complete the missing link and have skipped ahead to post those events. If you don't mind picking up the story there, for the meantime, then please continue reading with Chapter 7.

I hope everyone understands and will be patient. I promise I will go back and fill in that crucial part as soon as it feels right...I too want to know how it goes down, believe me (lol)!


	7. Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down...

Title: Thorns  
Chapter VII: Ashes, Ashes; We All Fall Down  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Ducky/Abby (don't like then don't read)

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_Bethesda Hospital, ED_

"Look, I'm a forensic scientist and I'm telling you that you're not gonna find any DNA."

"Ms. Sciuto.."

"I'm leaving...you can either let me go or you'll be responsible for what happens..." Abby got out of the hospital bed and moved over to the cabinet where her clothes had been stored.

The doctor shook his head and left her room. He was met by Gibbs and Ducky almost as soon as he turned around.

"What's happening doc?"

"Ms. Sciuto is checking herself out Agent Gibbs." At the older man's skeptical look, the doctor shrugged. "She's not in any danger and it's her right to do so." He hesitated, looking from the agent to the ME.

"But?" Dr. Mallard prompted.

"She's...refused to let us complete a rape kit on her. She claims we won't find any DNA and it would be pointless."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed at the doctor's words. He opened his mouth, but Ducky held up a hand to silence him.

"She would know Dr. Goffert. If she doesn't think it will help, then it won't."

The other doctor eyed him. "But if there's even a chance..."

"If there were even the slightest possibility of getting anything, Abby would have agreed. I don't see any reason to put her through more stress if she deems it unnecessary. May I go in to see her?"

Dr. Goffert nodded and the ME knocked on the door, calling out Abby's name as he entered.

"You think she's wrong, doc?" Gibbs asked.

"If she thinks there's no DNA, she's probably right...but there might be other things...prints for instance, that could be lifted from her skin. She's adamant about going home though..."

"Maybe she just wants to put this behind her."

"Regardless, she's had a very traumatic experience. She's going to need counseling to work through her emotions."

"She'll get it doc...she can't have a better counselor than Dr. Mallard."

"For both their sakes, I hope you're right Agent Gibbs."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Home at 'Sonas'_

"I've brought your things up for you and the bathroom is all yours." Dr. Mallard paused, watching Abby as she sat down on their bed and stared blankly at the wall. He pulled the chair over from his desk and sat down opposite her.

"Dearest...I don't want to press, but I need to know...why didn't you want Dr. Goffert to do a rape kit on you?"

"It wouldn't do any good, I wasn't raped." Abby replied, her voice flat.

"He forced you, Abby...it was rape."

"No it wasn't Ducky, don't you get it?" Abby looked down at her hands. "He didn't force me..he didn't beat me up, he...I...", she couldn't go any further.

He abandoned the chair to sit beside her on the bed, careful not to touch her. It tore at Dr. Mallard's heart to see his normally vibrant and happy Lotus so diminished...to see the self-loathing in her expression. "I saw the test results on your bloodwork myself. You were incapacitated, with the same drug we found in Carlyle's system. You couldn't do anything to stop him, Abby...you were paralyzed.."

"He made me orgasm, Ducky!" Abby interrupted, hugging herself and swallowing against the nausea that rose in her.

"Abby?"

She shut her eyes against the loving concern Ducky's voice.

"Abigail..."

She shook her head, refusing to meet his gaze. "How can you stand to look at me? Knowing that I let him..."

"Abigail Sciuto, that is absurd!"

Abby looked up in surprise and saw the flash of anger in the doctor's eyes.

"Did you leave me of your own free will to go with him?"

"No!"

"Did you offer yourself to him? Ask for his attentions? Did you want to be with him, want him to touch you?"

 _"God no, Ducky!"_ Indignation momentarily overcame her despair.

Dr. Mallard leaned in close, his tone full of earnest conviction. "Then how dare you even think that I would be angry with you...that I would hate you, because of what he did?" He lowered his eyes.

"You should be hating me. Dearest, how can you stand to be with me, knowing...knowing that I _failed_ you?" the ME's voice broke as his own tears began to fall. "I wasn't there...to stop you from being taken...to stop him from hurting you."

The anguish in his voice penetrated the wall of her pain and Abby reached out to take his hand. "Duckman...it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, yes it was Abigail. Mary Hanlan came after you to gain revenge on me. I'm so sorry..."

They sat in silence on the bed, time passing unheeded as they struggled to work through their own demons. Dr. Mallard roused himself at last and squeezed her hands gently.

"Abby, I want you to know that I'll do whatever you want me too. I've moved some things into the guestroom and I'll be sleeping in there..."

"You're leaving me alone?"

"I thought you'd prefer it if I did." Abby looked up into his eyes, expecting to see distance in them, knowing she was right, in spite of what he'd said. She was shocked to see the love and pain in them, darkening their normal sapphire color to a deeper shade.

"I don't want to be alone, Ducky...please stay with me."

"Then I'm not going anywhere, My Dear."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

Ducky made certain that he was in bed first and wearing his pajamas. He didn't want Abby to feel any more uncomfortable than necessary or that he had expectations of her. The old doctor knew that she was not going to want or seek physical intimacy until she was ready.

When Abby came out of the bathroom at last, she had on a longsleeved t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Dr. Mallard had taken the inside of the bed, leaving her free access to the room and, he hoped, a sense of control. She stood next to the bed for a moment before slipping underneath the covers.

Ducky wanted more than anything to gather his Lotus up in his arms and hold her while she slept. He ached to touch her, to reassure himself that she really was safe...was here with him. He forced himself to relax and allow her to make the first move if she wished.

Abby turned the lamp off. The ME felt her shift and knew she was lying on her side, facing away from him. He sighed to himself, hurting for her. He whispered into the darkness.

"Goodnight Dearest...I love you."

" 'Night Duckman..."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_Abby lay awake, listening to the gentle rumble of Ducky's snore. Silent tears slid down her cheeks. She'd hated that she couldn't say 'I love you' back when Ducky had...she just wasn't ready to accept it, even from him. After what seemed like hours, she slipped out of bed and left the room._

Dr. Mallard woke with a start. He lay confused for a moment and then realized that he was alone in the four-poster. He sat up. "Abby?" he called softly. 

When no reply came, he got out of bed. Shrugging into his robe he eased down the stairs and looked into the living room. Abby lay fast asleep on the sofa, a crocheted throw covering her legs. Ducky pulled a comforter from the blanket chest in the hall and lay it over her. He watched her for a few moments, sadness welling up in his heart, before he headed back upstairs.


	8. So Far Away

Title: Thorns  
Chapter VIII: So Far Away  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Ducky/Abby (don't like then don't read)

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_"I don't want you to sleep on the sofa, Abby."_

_"I'm sorry Ducky, I just can't relax with someone else next to me..."_

_The ME looked into her eyes and forced himself to give her a reassuring smile, even as his heart was breaking. "How about if I stayed with you until you fall asleep? I'll retire to the guestroom and we can both be comfortable...and I will be close to hand if you need anything."_

_Abby agreed and Ducky would sit and read to her until she nodded off. He encouraged her to talk about her abduction but they had made little progress to date. He knew she felt bad about her withdrawal from him and he did his best to prove to her that she still had his heart and his love._

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_January 15th, 08:45 hrs_

After Ducky had left early for work, Abby came down to the kitchen to find a dozen red roses in a crystal vase on the dining table, next to a covered hot plate containing a Belgian waffle. She gave a slight smile and managed to eat her breakfast. She opened the card that was nestled in the bouquet and read:

 

_Fair is the rose, pleasing to the eye and fragrant to the nose;  
yet thou art fairer still, My Lotus. Know that these are but a   
poor token of my love. _

_-Yours Always, Donald_

 

Tears spilled out of her eyes and she moved over to the sofa, still clutching the card. The guilt and shame she carried were crushing her soul. Ducky was doing all he could to help, but she could sense that she was hurting him as well by keeping him at arms' length. She knew what she had to do. Tucking the card into the pocket of her jeans, she headed back upstairs.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_January 15th, 18:30 hrs_

"I'm home Abby." Ducky hung his coat and hat on the hall tree and poked his head into the living room. "Dearest, are you here?"

The ME walked down the hallway into the kitchen and saw a square of paper propped up against the vase of roses he'd left for Abby that morning. A wave of dread flooded him and he picked it up with trembling fingers.

_I'm sorry that I took off without saying goodbye.  
I've got to work some things out and I need to be by   
myself to do that. Whatever happens, I love you   
Duckman. I'll call you as soon as I can. Please don't worry._

_-A_

Dr. Mallard sat down hard at the dining table and re-read the note his Lotus had left for him. He'd a feeling that this would happen...he had hoped that Abby would have talked to him first but he couldn't be angry with her for leaving. Although she hadn't said, Ducky thought she must be going to see her mother in Louisiana.

The ME headed upstairs to the library and firing up his computer, composed an email to Mrs. Sciuto, not giving any details but asking that she let him know when Abby arrived and to contact him if she needed too. Ducky hadn't had many conversations via IM with her but he respected and admired Abby's mother a great deal. He sent the email and turned off the system, staring bleakly out into space...there was nothing to do now but wait...and pray.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_January 15th, 17:50 hrs_

Beatha Sciuto was washing dishes when Gypsy barreled into the kitchen and bounced up and down at her feet. She turned around, drying her hands on her apron and followed the Jack Russell towards the living room. Sure enough the small bulb next to the front door was blinking.

The door opened and Abby stared into the face of her future.

 _'Hey Mama...'_ she signed, looping her bag over one arm to free her hands.

 _'GG, I had a feeling you'd be dropping by...get your butt in here.'_ Bea wrapped her daughter in a tight hug and Abby shook as she let the gut-wrenching sobs she'd been holding in for so long wash over her.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

 _'How did you know I was coming?'_ Abby quizzed her mother once she'd settled down.

 _'A little bird told me you might be flying south, GatorGirl.'_ Beatha smiled as she signed the words.

Abby sighed. _'Was he mad?'_

 _'Why don't you have a look at his email and see, Sugar?'_ Her mother handed her a piece of paper and Abby read Ducky's message..

_Please let her know that I understand and I'm not angry. Tell her that I love her with all my heart and if she needs anything, needs me, all she has to do is ask..Take care of yourself and her, Bea. All my love, Don_

"Ah, Duckman..."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_February 4th, 20:47 hrs_

The front door of Dr. Mallard's brownstone eased open and a figure slipped quietly inside the foyer. The intruder paused a moment, listening and heard a faint shuffling noise coming from the back of the house. He moved down the hallway to the old dining room and peered through the open doorway.

Donald Mallard stood with his back to the door, to all appearances staring out through the French doors at the cityscape beyond. Unlike his usual neat self, the old doctor was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a well-worn cable sweater. His hair was disheveled and his whole posture radiated sadness. A Carole King album was playing on the phonograph.

"Duck..."

The ME started, turning from the windows to regard the man standing in the doorway.

"Jethro? What in blazes are you doing here, how did you get in?"

Agent Gibbs dangled a keychain from one finger. "House-sitting in August, remember? You told me to hold on to it."

Ducky moved to one of the wing-backed chairs in the room and eased himself into it. He pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes in weary resignation.

"Yes, so I did. So, come to stare at the wounded lion in his den then have you?"

Gibbs sighed at the acid in his friend's tone. "No, I came to make sure that you're okay." The special agent held out a bag in his other hand. Scents of soy sauce and pineapple wafted across the room. "You gotta eat, Duck."

"I don't like sweet and sour pork, Jethro..."

"That's for me, I brought cashew chicken and crab Rangoon for you."

In spite of himself, Ducky's stomach growled and he realized that he was hungry.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

The two men sat in companionable silence as they shoveled down the take out. Ducky marveled at the younger man's table manners. Gibbs ate like a starving wolf, tearing into the square white box with gusto. The ME almost expected for him lick it clean after he finished his portion.

He'd found a suitable wine and they both imbibed as they ate. Gibbs slowed down at last and looked over at Dr. Mallard.

"Hear from Abby yet?"

The Scotsman dropped his chopsticks into his own entree and set it aside, his appetite killed for the moment. He looked into the gray eyes of the other man and sighed.

"No Jethro...Mrs. Sciuto has been emailing me. Abby is in New Orleans with her and doing as well as can be expected. Beatha says she just can't bring herself to talk to me yet."

Gibbs regarded his friend. "You have to take care of yourself. Abby's gonna come home and when she does, she'll need you to be here for her."

Ducky gave a harsh, bitter laugh at these words. "If that's the case then why did she leave? I could have...I don't...faugh!" He threw his hands up in frustration and stood, pacing the length of the room like a caged tiger.

Gibbs got up and caught him by the shoulders, turning him so the doctor had to look him in the eyes. "I know you're hurting too, Duck." The special agent's voice was full of empathy. "Hell, so am I...we both love her, in our own ways."

Dr. Mallard grasped Gibbs' shoulders in his hands. "I keep asking myself why she felt she had to go Jethro. I sensed that it might happen and I tried everything to make her feel safe and loved."

Gibbs pulled the older man into a rough embrace. "You were too close to her. She loves you and because of that she needed to be away from you while she deals with the baggage she's carrying."

"I know...but the knowing doesn't make it hurt any less."

"It never does, Duck..."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_February 12th, 14:00 hrs_

Abby and Beatha sat on the front porch, hands flying in earnest conversation. Gypsy was sprawled at their feet, paws twitching as she chased butterflies in her dreams.

Abby's mother took a sip of coffee and 'listened' to her daughter's story about the time she had first met Ducky's mother. Her girl had dealt with most of her feelings and was getting back to herself, but Bea felt the time had come to give Abby a reality check.

 _'Do you love him, baby?'_ the older woman interrupted.

_'You know I do, we've had this conversation a dozen times, Mom!'_

_'Then why would you leave him when you needed him most? When he could have helped you?'_ Abby's mother shook her head in disbelief, her hand movements conveying her emotion. _'He's a doctor and he's got a degree in psychology.'_

 _'That's not the point!'_ Abby replied.

_'Then what is?'_

_'Because he's...'_

_'A man?'_ her mother prompted.

Abby nodded, looking into a pair of eyes almost the same shade as her own. _'He's..'_

 _'The man who loves you, more than life itself to hear him talk...'_ Bea smiled at her daughter, even as her eyes grew moist. _'He's not the man who hurt you, Gator...or some stranger reviewing your case...he's your lover,'_ her mother's hands paused for a moment to let the word sink in, _'your soulmate...or have you been lying to me about your feelings for him?'_

 _'NO!'_ Abby's negative was emphatic.

Beatha shrugged, _'Then why the hell are you still down here with me instead of back up in D.C., chasing your Duck's tailfeathers?'_

 _'Mama!'_ Abby started to laugh, in spite of herself. Her mother joined her and the goth girl felt something ease inside her at last. She realized that she'd decided to let herself feel again. There was still a long way to go but Abby was ready to go home...back to Donald, back to her life.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_February 13th, 17:29 hrs_

"Mallard-Sciuto residence..."

_"Ducky?"_

"Dearest..."

Abby smiled at the relief and warmth in his voice. _"Hey Duckman..."_ she said quietly.

"Are you...how are you, Abigail?"

_"I'd like to come home, if you want me too."_

"If I thought you'd stay put long enough, I'd drive down there and carry you back myself...of course I want you home." Dr. Mallard paused. "I've missed you so much, My Dear."

 _"I've missed you too, B.D. I'll catch a flight first thing in the morning...but you'll be at work..."_ , she hesitated..

"Work can go to Hades, Abby! Give me your flight number and I'll meet you at baggage claim." His heart swelled at the sound of her sincere, albeit shaky, laughter.

Abby filled him in on the details of her travel plans and paused, feeling shy all of a sudden. _"I've gotta go now Ducky...I need to pack and stuff."_

"I understand, Dearest..I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then?"

_"Yep...hey Duckman?"_

"Yes Abigail?"

 _"I love you."_ Her eyes filled up as she heard his own choked response.

"I love you too, My Lotus Blossom...with all my heart."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_February 14th, 15:47 hrs: Reagan Int'l. Airport_

Abby descended from Terminal B to baggage claim and headed towards carousel 4 to wait for her pack to be unloaded from the plane. As she stepped off the escalator and turned left, she spotted a familiar form in a gray trench coat and fedora scanning the arrival boards. The man turned to face her and his eyes widened behind the lenses of his spectacles.

"Abby..." 

Dr. Mallard took in the sight of her running to him. She was wearing black jeans instead of one of her signature 'too short for Catholic school' skirts, but the makeup and the skull and crossbones long-sleeved shirt were all her.

The goth girl stopped in front of the old doctor and her smile became a full-scale Abby grin as she saw he carried a black rose in one hand and her beloved Bert (with a sign in his mouth that read 'Welcome Home Mom!') in the other.

Ducky closed the distance between them and hesitated, wanting to crush her to him but afraid to force himself on her. Abby relieved the doctor of this worry by flinging her arms around him in an all-encompassing hug. The ME wrapped his own arms around her and held her close, murmuring her name over and over.

"I can't believe you're really here, Dearest..." Ducky whispered in her ear as the tide of departing passengers swirled around them. "I'm so glad you're home."

Abby squeezed him tight. "Me too, Duckman. I'm sorry I had to go."

"It's alright...are you?"

The goth girl pulled back just enough to look at him. "I'm getting there. Hey enough of that," she reached up a hand and wiped tears from his cheeks. "I've done enough crying for the both of us for the rest of the century, Ducky."

The Scotsman laughed and hugged her close again. "I've got the car just outside,"

He smiled at her expression "being a doctor and having NCIS security clearance does have its advantages, My Dear."

They found Abby's pack and the two of them walked out of the terminal arm in arm into the sunshine. As Ducky settled her into the Morgan's passenger seat, he took it as a good omen. The velvet box in his bureau could wait until his Lotus was ready.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

END NOTE: I kept pummeling my brain to find a suitable nickname for Abby's mother to call her. GatorGirl sprang to mind for a couple of reasons. Firstly, because I could see a young, bare-footed Abby roaming the bayous and bringing home a baby alligator but also (and mostly, I think) because once she gets her 'teeth' into something, she won't let go (part of what makes her a great forensic scientist).

As for her mother's name...I don't know if we've ever been told in the course of the series what it is, but I thought Beatha (Bea) sounded warm, southern and comforting.

Stay tuned...there's more to come!


	9. A Sense of Balance

Title: Thorns  
Chapter IX: A Sense of Balance  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Ducky/Abby (don't like then don't read)

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

Abby stepped into the bedroom, her bare legs showing beneath the oversized black t-shirt she wore. She approached the king-sized bed that she'd shared with Dr. Mallard since they moved in together. Ducky was already ensconced inside it, wearing a sleeveless undershirt and a pair of his most comfortable boxers. The doctor looked up at his love, noticing that she seemed more relaxed than she had been before her sojourn at her mother's house.

"Will you come to bed, Dearest?", his voice was tentative as he watched her reactions.

Abby smiled down at him. "I've missed you Duckman..." 

She slid beneath the covers and turned over to switch the lamp off. The dim glow of the bathroom nightlight illuminated the room just enough for them to see each other's expressions.

Ducky held his breath as she settled, rolling back to face him, snuggling up against his side. With great care he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her. She sighed and kissed the side of his neck.

"I love you B.D.", a yawn punctuating her pronouncement. "Sorry...I just got really tired all of a sudden."

The ME rubbed his nose along her forehead, kissing her with infinite gentleness. "I know Dearest...I am so very glad you're home." 

He was conscious of her scent and the warmth of her hands on his chest, her fingers toying idly with the graying hair poking out from the neck of his shirt. To his chagrin, he felt himself stiffen in response to her proximity. He sighed as Abby's hands stopped.

"I'm sorry Abigail." The doctor's tone was soothing, hoping that she would not decide to go to the guestroom. "I can't help the involuntary reaction but I will not act on it. Please..." his voice dropped to a whisper, "please Dearest, don't leave me."

He felt her begin to shake as she buried her face into his chest and clutched at his undershirt. "D-man...I'm the one who's sorry. I'm okay being here..it's just, I'm not ready for..."

The ME kissed the crown of her head again. "I understand My Heart, believe me when I say I do." He chuckled, trying to lighten her mood. "Contrary to what young Anthony might say, it won't kill me you know."

Abby let out a shaky laugh and raised her head, her expression turning serious. "You can take care of it, if you want too...I won't mind. I can go read or something."

Dr. Mallard sat up and looked at her, his mouth thinning in disapproval. "Abigail Sciuto...do you think I am that selfish?"

Abby's eyes widened in surprise. "Ducky?"

"How can you think that I would let you go off somewhere while I casually 'took care of things'?" The ME's voice was tinged with hurt. "That I would want to satisfy myself while you're still healing?"

Abby took his hands in her own and kissed them. "Hey, hey...calm down Duckman." She stopped as his words sunk in. "You mean you haven't.."

Dr. Mallard shook his head. "No, Dearest. I've not done that since we've been together. As for when you were abducted...no, I would never...I couldn't." He looked at her, his sapphire eyes warm with love. "You are the one who gives me pleasure, Darling Girl...when you wish to, when you're ready to...until then, I will wait."

"Tony would be hanging from the rafters like a howler monkey.."

"Yes well, our Mr. DiNozzo is not the best example of circumspect deportment in that area..."

She watched her partner for a moment. Coming to a decision, the goth girl wrapped her arms around the doctor's neck and kissed his ear, breathing into it. "What if I told you I want you to do it, B.D.?"

"What?"

"I want to watch you. I want to see you touch yourself."

"I...are you sure, Dearest?"

Abby kissed him again, her lips warm against his. "I think I could handle that, if you can."

Ducky swallowed as images poured into his brain. "Ah...alright..." He reached down to the waistband of his shorts.

"Take them off for me? Your shirt too?"

The ME removed his undershirt and slipped his boxers over his hips, his thighs twitching as Abby peeled them down his legs and dropped them beside the bed. She slipped around behind him to spoon against his back.

Feeling her stretched out beside him, warm and relaxed, caused him to rouse again. Ducky stroked his chest, sliding his hand across his nipples and then down his abdomen towards his groin. He paused, "I've never had an...ah...audience for this Abigail...I'm not sure what you..."

"Tell me what you're thinking of." Abby said, her voice low.

"You," he replied without hesitation. "Always you, Lotus." He leaned back against her and she placed a hand on his hip, her fingers tracing small circles on his skin. Her touch encouraged him and he reached down to grasp his penis firmly.

"The scent of your hair when you lie next to me. The strength of your body beneath the velvety softness of your skin, I love the way you feel when I hold you in my arms."

Abby made a small sound and Ducky slid his closed fingers along his length, shuddering as his arousal increased. "The warm weight of your breasts in my hands and the way your nipples feel as they tighten up when I tease them." He groaned, working himself a bit faster as his foreskin slid back, slick with preseminal fluid.

"My God, I love touching you...sometimes, I can't believe that you're really here with me. I'm afraid one day, you'll disappear...that I'll wake up and all of our time together will have been a dream."

Ducky increased his rhythm and he gasped as he felt Abby's hand slide down his arm, her fingers encircling his. Her lips pressed feather-light kisses on the back of his neck. That she felt comfortable and in control enough to touch him so intimately increased his ardor. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against her arm.

"When you're on top of me, when I slip inside you..." he paused, his breath coming faster as he worked himself. "You're so warm and when I feel you tighten around me, I...oh God...Abby!"

The doctor arched his hips, pushing against their hands and climaxed hard. Ducky repeated her name in time with his thrusts until he was spent at last. He settled back against the mattress and lacing his fingers through hers, lifted Abby's hand to his lips and kissed it. He opened his eyes to see his Lotus looking down at him, her smile warm.

"Donald Mallard you are the most romantic and sexy guy, ever!"

The Scotsman chuckled at her open admiration. "I take it my...performance met with your approval?"

Still smiling, Abby leaned over his chest and snagged his t-shirt, cleaning him up. "Top marks, B.D." 

She dropped the soiled garment and settled back at his side.

Ducky noted that she had moved to the inside position, without showing any signs of discomfort. He smiled at her, blinking hard and fighting the lassitude that was overtaking him. A huge yawn escaped him. "Oh blast..." he swore quietly.

The goth girl laughed, hugging him again. "I think we're both worn out, D-Man. Was that really the first time you've..."

"Since you were taken, yes..." Ducky whispered back. "That's probably why I'm so..." his words petered out and Abby realized that he'd fallen asleep.

She pulled the blankets up over them both and relaxed against the old doctor's side, draping an arm over his body. Ducky murmured something unintelligible and covered her arm with his own. Abby closed her eyes and sighed, feeling safer and more at peace than she had for a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Thorns  
Chapter X: Begin Again  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Ducky/Abby (don't like then don't read)

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

The rhythmic pounding emanating from the huge subwoofers was intense enough to vibrate the lenses in the older man's glasses. Thanks to the foam plugs in his ear canals however, his hearing was unaffected. They muffled the music down to an acceptable level and still enabled him to hear the endearments his beautiful companion whispered to him as he spun her around the dance floor.

_You are..._  
My light in the dark.  
You are...  
The beating in my heart.  
But that is not enough,  
Will I ever be by your side? 

The overhead spots pulsed in time with the beat of the song, illuminating the dark-haired woman in splashes of green, yellow, red and blue as she danced an intricate tattoo around her stationary partner. Tiny flecks of reflected white light played over the couple as they moved together, oblivious of the crowd that packed the club.

A tuxedo would normally seem out of place in an establishment like the _'Notre Dame'_ but accented with a scarlet lined opera cape, matching broad-brimmed fedora and a white half mask; Ducky's phantom costume was perfect for the evening's theme of Dark Lovers. Abby, dressed in the gothic nightgown and cloak of Christine in the underworld was well-paired to him.

Admittedly, she was doing the majority of the wild gyrations but the ME's graceful motions as she moved about him; the way he pulled her in close and then spun her away again subtly echoed the Phantom's control over his protégé in the original story. Enough so that a space cleared around them as the song progressed and when Dr. Mallard bent Abby backwards into a dip when the music ended, the crowd broke into spontaneous applause. Ducky smiled, kissing his Lotus' hand and bowed over it as she curtsied first to him and then to the rest of the dancers. Claps and whistles followed them as they vacated the floor and found a booth.

A waiter dressed as Edward brought the drinks they'd ordered before taking to the floor and complimented them on their performance. Abby's ear-splitting grin of satisfaction and the way she leaned against the Scotsman's arm warmed his heart more for their significance than just her pleasure at the dancing. Tonight was the first night they'd gone out since she'd returned from New Orleans; more importantly, coming to the club had been her suggestion.

_Of course the fact that he'd seen the ad for the theme dance last week and just happened to leave that day's newspaper on their dining room table, in plain sight (conveniently opened to the correct page) was an unimportant detail. With no prompting on Ducky's part, Abby had seized on the idea of them going and suggested the characters to play. He'd embraced her choices with enthusiasm and added the twist of Christine in her nightgown._

_The goth girl had loved it (much to the ME's pleased surprise) and put together her costume down to the black ribbons around the gown's neck and cuffs. Dr. Mallard dusted off his opera ensemble and found an appropriate mask that Abby was able to make stay in place with judicious use of gauze and spirit gum. He'd even taken a turn at hair-dressing as he wielded the curling iron to tame his Lotus' hair into a myriad of black ringlets. The resultant style softened her features, giving her an air of innocence that was spot on._

Ducky and Abby were well-known to the _'Notre Dame's'_ staff, a fact that was the main reason he'd thought to plant the seed about the dance. Abby felt safe in the club. Most of the patrons were regulars and at least people she recognized on sight, if not by name. This was well within her comfort zone and a positive first step out. The ME leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Enjoying yourself, my dear?"

"I'm so glad we came Duckman! I'm having a blast!"

Dr. Mallard felt her hand slide up his thigh, caressing him as her breath tickled his ear. He felt a grin plaster itself on his own face in response. True, Abby had gotten more demonstrative of late but the fact that she felt relaxed enough to touch him intimately in public made his heart lift.

"As am I, Dearest." He waggled his visible eyebrow at her. "I do hope I am more appealing to you under this mask than my namesake."

Abby leaned in and gave him a slow, sweet kiss. "What do you think B.D.?"

Ducky wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. They both became aware of a rose colored spotlight on them and realized that a hush had fallen over the club. The soft strains of a solo voice accompanied only by a single guitar, was floating out of the sound system. They smiled at each other as they recognized their favorite recording of Jeff Hyslop's cover version of the famous song.

The Phantom rose and stepping away from the booth turned back, beckoning to his Christine in perfect accompaniment to the actor's voice...

_Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor._  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day...  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light.  
And listen to the music of the night. 

Abby followed him out onto the dance floor once again and the Phantom wove his spell of music and love around Christine for all to see.

_Softly...deftly...music shall caress you.  
Hear it...feel it...secretly possess you._

Without touching her, the older man seduced his partner in both body and mind. So intent was he on showing Abby how he felt, he was deaf to the murmurs and sighs of the watchers.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication..._  
Touch me, trust me...savor each sensation.  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in;  
To the power of the music that I write.  
The power of the music of the night... 

On the final refrain, Christine embraced the Phantom at last and the expression on his face as he felt her arms around him was of awed ecstasy.

_You alone can make my song take flight;  
Help me make the music of the night..._

They kissed as the notes of the guitar died away into a heartbeat of silence before the club patrons erupted in enthusiastic cheering.

"Take me home D-Man." Abby's voice was husky in his ear.

"Your wish is my command, Dearest..."

In a movement so fluid as to seem rehearsed, Ducky removed his opera cape and draped it about his Lotus' shoulders. Offering her his arm, he led her from the dance floor and to the bar to pay their tab. They were both laughing quietly as they made their way towards the club's main entrance. Gulliver, the _Notre Dame's_ bouncer gave them a grin as they approached.

"Nice dance Doc, Abster..." 

The powerfully built woman grasped the handle of the main door and pulled, intending to play doorman for them. "You-"

The dull thud of a body hitting tiles silenced her comment. Abby gave a startled squeak and even Ducky stepped back. Blood pooled around the man's head. The old doctor's instincts to help kicked in and he knelt down beside the victim, feeling for a pulse. His hand came away drenched in red.

"His throat's been slashed, nearly to his spine..." Ducky looked up at the two women. "I'm afraid he's gone."

Abby was already on her cellphone. "Gibbs, we need you...like now!"

"Abbs! What's happening?"

"Me freaking out...the rest you'll have to see when you get here!"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

NOTES: song lyric 1: Angel In The Night-Basshunter, lyric 2: Music of The Night-PTO (get the Jeff Hyslop recording of this song if at all possible. It is the best, most moving, most heartfelt arrangement of Andrew Lloyd Webber's song I have ever listened to!)

Stay tuned for the third installment of my Ducky/Abby cycle...(name coming soon)!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Thorns  
Chapter XI: Bad Nights; Good Mornings  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Ducky/Abby (don't like then don't read)

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

_exterior 'Notre Dame' nightclub_

"One in the morning for God's sake..." Agent Anthony DiNozzo muttered under his breath as he snapped pictures of the victim. His jaws cracked in a huge yawn as he moved in to get a close up of the dead man's neck wounds.

"Stop grouting Tony, the sooner you finish up the sooner you can get back to sleeping."

"That's grousing, Ziva and don't be so quick to assume the boss will cut us a break."

He looked up and grinned at Dr. Mallard as he passed with his medical examiner's bag. "Your hand at the level of your eyes..." he sung in falsetto, throwing his arm up in front of his face.

"Mr. DiNozzo, your levity is out of place in both the venue and your timing..." Ducky replied. He'd shed the opera cape and fedora but his mask had to stay on until he could take it off with solvent.

"Yeah but you're the Phant-iiiieeeyyy!" Tony's head rocked forward, the impact of Gibb's headslap cutting him off in mid-sentence.

"Less talk more photos, DiNozzo!"

"Yes Boss...sorry Boss!"

"McGee?"

The youngest of the agents consulted his notebook as he returned to the crime scene. "Military ID from the victim's wallet shows him to be Petty Officer Kenneth Deaver. Lives in Mayfair, according to the address on his license. I canvassed up and down the street and the only witness was the doorman, er...woman...um, the bouncer, Boss. She said the man fell into the club entrance as she was assisting Ducky and Abby out."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at him and Tim rifled through his notes to find something more.

"Apparently the street was deserted except for our victim. The backtrail of blood leads to the alley next door and there are some smears on the Notre Dame's front windows."

"Yes," the ME commented from his station next to the dead sailor. "It would appear that in spite of his grievous wounds, the victim attempted to obtain help. He made it as far as the club main entrance before he lost consciousness." Ducky surveyed the distance and looked down at th body again.

"Frankly, I'm impressed he made it that far. From the amount of blood on his left hand and his chin, he made some attempt to keep the wound closed." He looked up at the other two men.

"Mr. Palmer and I will of course take samples from his fingertips back at autopsy."

"Ziva, DiNozzo" Gibbs barked, "bag and tag and pics of everything in that alley."

"On it Boss!" Tony answered for both of them as they headed into the narrow street.

The team leader knelt down next to his friend and regarded the corpse. "What are we looking at Duck, besides the obvious?"

"Well, on the surface it appears that our unfortunate seaman did indeed die of exsanguination due to severe lacerations of the neck. See here..." Dr. Mallard pointed to the gashes. "A very sharp instrument was used and these wounds are deep."

"Vicious" Gibbs agreed. "Grudge?"

"It's difficult to say at this point. We need to get him back to autopsy and do a thorough examination. Mr. Palmer?" Ducky stood up, wincing as his knees reminded him of his age. He looked around to find his assistant staring at him in astonishment.

"Was there a problem, Mr. Palmer?"

Jimmy started out of his trance. "Um...no doctor...I was just, I mean I've got the gurney here and..."

The old doctor raised his visible eyebrow. "Yes?"

"It's just...I've never thought of you as a clubber, Dr. Mallard."

"You'd be surprised at what Ducky's into, Jimmy." Abby replied, her perky tone belying the fact that it was close to 2 a.m. She rested her chin on her lover's shoulder. "Can I help B.D.?"

In spite of their current situation, Ducky had to smile in response to Abby's attitude. She'd pulled herself together admirably after calling Gibbs. In fact she seemed to be back to her old self. "Thank you Dearest...would you mind putting my bag in the bus and waiting for me there? Scene contamination, you know..."

"Sure thing, Duckman." Her eyes told him that she understood and he saw a hint of mischief in them. Their drive back to the Navy Yard might prove interesting.

"Let's load him up Mr. Palmer and if you wouldn't mind, please follow us in Abby's car." He handed the keys over to the younger man.

Jimmy turned away and covered a smile as he unfolded the body bag. Far from being offended that Abby was going to be riding shotgun on the return trip, he was happy she was feeling better.

Dr. Mallard stole a glance at the Senior Special Agent who gave him a small grin. The doctor nodded his head in reply. The girl that had a firm hold on both their hearts was back in business.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

With the vic's identity known, Gibbs had sent them all home to grab a few hours rest before returning to work. Ducky and Abby opted to stay at NCIS and sleep on her futon instead of making the trip back to Georgetown.

Abby helped him out of his tux and sitting him down on a stool in her lab, used some cold cream and peroxide to loosen the ME's half-mask. Ducky winced a couple of times as some skin came away as well.

"I'm sorry, Lover..."

"It's quite alright My Dear. I'm prepared to sacrifice more than just a bit of epidermal tissue to enjoy your ministrations." His eyes were warm as he kissed the tips of her fingers. Abby laughed as she removed the last traces of spirit gum from the ME's face.

"Why Dr. Mallard, was that a come on?"

"In other circumstances I would do my best to charm you with my seductive ways..." he replied, narrowing his eyes in what he hoped was a rakish fashion. "However, I fear that given the lateness of the hour and lack of sleep on both our parts, a protracted cuddle is the extent of my amorous abilities tonight."

The goth girl smoothed a bit of moisturizer on Ducky's face, working the soothing cream well into his skin. She caught his eye and winked.

"B.D. that sounds perfect to me. Ready for lights out?" Abby stood up and stripped off her costume.

"Dearest! What if..." the old doctor stammered, even as he appreciated both the sight before him and the implications of his Lotus coming to bed _au natural_.

The quiet 'click' of the remote door lock silenced the ME's protest. Abby turned off the lights and slipped into the futon, holding the quilt up for her lover. Dr. Mallard lay down beside her and sighed with happiness as she snuggled in close, slipping her leg over his.

Ducky had missed the feel of her skin against his and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift as he began to drowse. All at once, he tensed up, his fingers digging into her shoulders reflexively.

"What is it?" Abby raised her head and stared at him.

The doctor exhaled and released her. "I'm sorry Abigail...it's just..."

"Tell me." Her voice was quiet and calm.

Ducky looked up at her, his gaze vacant due his having removed his glasses for the night. "The last time I slept in your futon was the night you were taken, Abby." He lifted a hand to cup the side of her face. "I feared I might not see you again. I've never felt so helpless...so useless, in my life."

The forensic tech leaned down and stifled his self-recriminations with a deep and tender kiss. "I'm here Bat Duck, we're in a locked lab in the bowels of HQ...and I'm not planning on leaving." She hugged him tight, settling back down at his side.

Ducky relaxed, letting her words sink in and feeling her heartbeat through his own skin. "You aren't just my life Abby," he whispered into her hair, "you're the other half of my soul...I love you so much Dearest."

"I love you too, Donald."

He held her tighter, smiling as he slipped into sleep.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

Abby cranked her music up and turned to face the bin of plastic evidence bags. Jimmy had brought up P.O. Deaver's clothes and personal effects and the forensic tech donned a pair of gloves, ready to get to work. She held her hands out over the table and closed her eyes.

"Give me your dust, your shavings, your paint chips...reveal to me the smallest of blood smears and I shall puzzle out even the most secretly hidden of your secrets. In the name of science, I command you!"

The goth girl cracked one eye open and rolled it towards the side.

"You're behind me, aren't you Gibbs?"

"Yup."

"I hope you have a Caf-Pow on you...I've got a ton of stuff to process and not enough time to do it in!"

Her boss's arms reached around her and plonked two super-sized cups down in front of her. Abby whirled around, a huge grin on her face.

"Gibbs! You sure know how to treat a lady."

The senior agent kissed her on the forehead, very pleased to see her acting once again like the Abby he'd come to love.

"You and Duck get some sleep last night, Abs?"

"You fishing for details or being polite?" She retorted with a saucy smile.

Gibbs raised a brow.

"We're well-rested...and, I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear it." his gray eyes warmed and he smiled back at her. "That ME Romeo gives you any trouble, you let me know. Gotta take care of my favorite."

Abby laughed as he headed back out the lab door.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

"Ah Jethro...I know you're wanting results but it is still a touch early."

"How did you know it was me?" Gibbs asked Ducky's back as the autopsy doors swished closed behind him.

Dr. Mallard smiled, keeping his eyes on his fingers as he sliced through the connective tissue around the aortic arch.

"Elementary my dear fellow. At this hour I deduce that Mr. DiNozzo is most likely asleep at his desk in a puddle of saliva. Our Ziva will be processing crime scene photos and young Timothy is up to his technological gills in the petty officer's telephone and bank records." the ME gestured with his chin in the direction of the forensic lab.

"Abby is working her way through a substantial amount of physical evidence, so..." he carefully lifted the heart from it's natural location and handed it off to his assistant for weighing. "that leaves you to visit us."

The Special Agent smiled at his friend. "Nice detective work, Duck."

"Yes, well...you're also the only person who causes Mr. Palmer to make that particular sound he does when nervous." He chuckled at the younger man's pained expression. "You should never play poker my dear boy, your tells are much too obvious."

"We should have something for you in a couple hours Jethro...I'll call as soon as I get the preliminary results."

Gibbs nodded and headed back upstairs. He'd grab another coffee and, if he timed it just right, catch Tony in the middle of his nap. It would be a productive morning all around...

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**


End file.
